Pheyden
Space Traveler Pheyden is an alien from the Glyos System and the flagship character of the Glyos System Series. =Character History= The main character of the story, Pheyden is a Traveler, one of the guardians of the Glyos universe. Many different Pheydens exist, like Hades and Gearius, due to his unique abilities to duplicate himself and travel through time-space. =SDCC 2007= Wave 1 Standard Pheyden Archive-standardpheyden.jpg|Standard Pheyden Gear's Edge Pheyden Archive-gearsedge.jpg|Gear's Edge Pheyden Phase Pheyden Archive-phase.jpg|Phase Pheyden =Wardrobe Change= Wave 2 Frontier Pheyden Archive-pheyden-frontier.jpeg|Frontier Pheyden Nebula Pheyden Archive-pheyden-nebula.jpg|Nebula Pheyden Rothan Pheyden Archive-rothan.jpg|Rothan Pheyden =The Mystery Trio Arrives= Wave 3 Andromeda Pheyden Archive-pheyden-andromeda.jpeg|Andromeda Pheyden Cosmic Wave Pheyden Archive-pheyden-cosmicwave.jpeg|Cosmic Wave Pheyden Eclipse Pheyden Archive-pheyden-eclipse.jpeg|Eclipse Pheyden =NYCC 2008= Wave 4 Pulse Pheyden Archive-pheyden-pulse.jpeg|Pulse Pheyden =SDCC 2008= Wave 5 Standard Pheyden Mk. II Archive-standardpheyden2.jpg|Standard Pheyden Mk. II Reverse Pheyden Archive-reversepheyden.jpg|Reverse Pheyden Alcray Pheyden Archive-alcray.jpg|Alcray Pheyden Arquem Pheyden Archive-arquem.jpg|Arquem Pheyden Ballim Pheyden Archive-ballim.jpg|Ballim Pheyden Dimension Pheyden Archive-dimension.jpg|Dimension Pheyden Legion Pheyden Archive-legion.jpg|Legion Pheyden Metran Pheyden Archive-metran.jpg|Metran Pheyden Archive-metranphase.jpg|Metran Pheyden Phase Plasma Pheyden Archive-plasma.jpg|Plasma Pheyden Ranic Pheyden Archive-ranic.jpg|Ranic Pheyden = = Wave 10 Dormaco Pheyden Archive-pheyden-dormaco.jpg|Dormaco Pheyden Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-pheyden-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Pheyden Reverse Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-pheyden-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Pheyden Stealth Pheyden Archive-pheyden-stealth.jpg|Stealth Pheyden = = Wave 11 Classified Pheyden Archive-pheyden-classified.jpg|Classified Pheyden Gatekeeper Vollus Archive-gatekeeper-vollus.jpg|Gatekeeper Vollus Rig Operator Klace Archive-pheyden-klace.jpg|Rig Operator Klace = = Wave 12 Neo Phase Pheyden Archive-pheyden-neophase.jpg|Neo Phase Pheyden = = Wave 13 Gliporian Pheyden archive-pheyden-glip.jpg|Gliporian Pheyden Spectre Pheyden archive-pheyden-gitd.jpg|Spectre Pheyden =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 EMD Commander Rynevo archive-pheyden-EMD.jpg|Experimental Mechanics Division Commander Rynevo =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Neo Voss Pheyden Pheyden-Neo-Voss.png|Neo Voss Pheyden Nonillia Pheyden Nonillian-Pheyden-FULL.png|Nonillia Pheyden Classified Pheyden Mk. II Pheyden-Classified-MK-II-Traveler-Klace.png|Classified Pheyden Mk. II Traveler Klace =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 22 Shining Pheyden archive-pheyden-shining.jpg|Shining Pheyden Neo Wave Pheyden archive-pheyden-neowave.jpg|Neo Wave Pheyden Versirran Pheyden archive-pheyden-versirran.jpg|Versirran Pheyden =Hades Force= Wave 23 Classified Pheyden Mk. III archive-pheyden-classified3.jpg|Classified Pheyden Mk. III Traveler Klace Spectre Pheyden Mk. II archive-pheyden-gitd2.jpg|Spectre Pheyden Mk. II =Armorvors Attack= Wave 24 Neo Nebula Pheyden archive-pheyden-neonebula.jpg|Neo Nebula Pheyden =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Traveler Urballim Pheyden archive-pheyden-urballim.jpg|Traveler Urballim Pheyden Traveler Neo Legion Pheyden archive-pheyden-neolegion.jpg|Traveler Neo Legion Pheyden Traveler Ullexono Pheyden archive-pheyden-ullexono.jpg|Traveler Ullexono Pheyden =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Commander Lorsailus archive-pheyden-lorsailus.jpg|Sonesidar Excavation Division Commander Lorsailus Pheyden Neo Phase Pheyden Mk. II archive-pheyden-neophase2.jpg|Neo Phase Pheyden Mk. II =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Traveler Ollereyn archive-pheyden-ollereyn.jpg|Reydurran Operations Unit Traveler Ollereyn =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Standard Pheyden Mk. IV Standard-Pheyden-MK-IV-WEB-USE-1.png|Standard Pheyden Mk. IV Reverse Pheyden Mk. II Reverse-Pheyden-MK-II-WEB.png|Reverse Pheyden Mk. II Stealth Pheyden Mk. III Stealth-Pheyden-MK-III-WEB.png|Stealth Pheyden Mk. III Stealth-Pheyden-MK-III-CLOSE-WEB.png Source Pheyden archive-pheyden-source.jpg|Source Pheyden Source Reverse Pheyden archive-pheyden-sourceR.jpg|Source Reverse Pheyden Ivorinium Pheyden Ivorinium-Pheyden-FULL.png|Ivorinium Pheyden Ivorinium-Pheyden.png =Monsters VS Robots= Wave 29 Lymerran Pheyden archive-pheyden-lymerran.jpg|Traveler Lymerran Pheyden =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Neo Gatekeeper Sullonev archive-pheyden-sullonev.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Sullonev =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Commander Kullkizer archive-pheyden-crayhunter1.png|Commander Kullkizer archive-pheyden-crayhunter2.png|Commander Vullestren Commander Vullestren =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Commander Klace Archive-pheyden-klace2.png|Rig Crew Commander Klace =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Traveler Harcoriun archive-pheyden-harcoriun.png =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Standard Pheyden Mk. V archive-pheyden-standard5.png Standard-Pheyden-MK-V-CLOSE-WEB-2.png Dark Gliporian Pheyden archive-pheyden-darkglip.png Stealth Pheyden Mk. IV archive-pheyden-stealth4.png Category:Pheyden-types Category:Travelers Category:Major Characters